


Just Say Yes

by OMG_Orlaith



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Orlaith/pseuds/OMG_Orlaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She amazed him, really. From the moment he saw her. It sounds clichéd, cheesy, embarrassing. But he really doesn't care." -A collection of short Will x JJ stories, from their beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> These are a collection of usually very short stories, set after CM episodes. The first is set directly after "Jones." Hope you enjoy! :D

"JJ, you coming?" Morgan's voice is weary, but as warm as ever as he gestures towards the SUV.

"I'm staying here tonight, Morgan. Paperwork." She beams falsely as she lies through her teeth, hoping that he doesn't notice. But he's a profiler, so inevitably...

"No, you don't." He scoffs. "JJ..."

"Please, Morgan." She asks pleadingly. "I just have some stuff to sort out."

To her surprise, Derek's eyes drift towards Will, and back to her. She is about to open her mouth to deny whatever he's implying when he raises his hands and smiles.

"Say no more, sweetheart. I'll tell Hotch about your...paperwork."

This time, her grin is genuine. She walks straight over to her friend, hugging him tightly for a moment.

"Now, get on out of here, J. Don't want to keep your detective in shining armour waiting."

She hits his shoulder playfully before spinning around to face the rest of the crowd. Most of them are filing out, however, most of their work finished. The rest are spectators who are being ushered out of the crime scene by Reid, Hotch and various members of the New Orleans PD. Will is standing awkwardly by the motel, arms folded across his chest, looking almost wistful. She catches his eye and all awkwardness disappears- replaced with an expression of pure happiness.

She shakes her head gently, and he nods, understanding. She slowly shuffles over to join Reid and Hotch.

"Agent Jareau, is it true that you have a suspect in custody?..."

"Agent...agent! How many victims have you confirmed-...?"

The shouts come from all angles, determined reporters almost toppling over each other to get the first comment.

"The FBI would like to confirm that we have a suspect in custody. The total of victims is yet to be discovered, however we are almost certain that no more than eight men have been found..."

Will is gazing at JJ, unashamedly awestruck. Her ability to just deflect those reporter's questions, and with such ease. It amazed him. She amazed him, really. From the moment he saw her. It sounds clichéd, cheesy, embarrassing. But he really doesn't care.

The reporters are directed away, as are the cameramen and photographers, and eventually all that are left are the BAU and Will. Not as inconspicuous as JJ would have preferred, but...

"Agent Jareau?" Will asks hesitantly. JJ's alarmed expression worries him a little, but he still proceeds. "I know this nice place down the street, we could go get a few drinks and sort out our...paperwork?" An acknowledging glance from JJ nearly sends him sighing with relief.

Yes. She said yes. He knew more than the team did on this one: her yes meant not only that she was coming for drinks, but it was a yes to his earlier question...Will nearly laughs with delight.

"It's fine, JJ. Just be in by Monday, it should be a quiet weekend anyway." Hotch dismisses JJ's apologies with a wave of his hand.

Will and JJ both walk slowly and nervously together, until her team are out of their line of sight. JJ throws her arms around Will in a tight embrace as he chuckles.

"You lose your composure that quickly, Jareau?"

"Shut up." She mutters, voice muffled as she leans her head against his shoulder. He presses his lips to hers, catching her a little off guard for a moment. She smiles into the kiss, bringing her hands up from his shoulders into his hair.

They hold each other for a moment, until Will whispers into her ear.

"So it's a yes?"

"Did you honestly think I'd say no?"


End file.
